Baúl Elsanna
by where dreams are met
Summary: Serie de One-shot y Drabbles Elsanna. Cap 2: A veces solo necesitamos a una persona especial para superar un mal día.
1. En ti encontré el amor

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

 _ **Busco algo de inspiración para mis otros Fanfiction y se me ocurrió este One-Shot.**_

 _ **Se me ocurren algunas historias de vez en cuando mientras trato de escribir mis fiction y bueno...tengo ganas de hacerlas. Eso no quiere decir que abandone todas las historias que tengo. Tendrán su continuación, no se preocupen.**_

 _ **Resumen: Encontrar el amor verdadero no es fácil y menos en una noche, sobre todo un día antes de tu boda. Sin embargo Anna sabía que ella era el amor de su vida, lo correcto era escuchar a su corazón.**_

 _ **En ti descubrí el amor**_

Las seis personas levantaron sus copas hacia arriba gritando de felicidad, a excepción de una de ellas. Anna solo sonrió levemente al brindar con sus padres y los de su prometido. No quería estar ahí, no quería esa fiesta, no quería juntarse con sus amigas luego, no quería que fuese mañana y no quería casarse con el hombre que tenía a un lado.

Hans deslizo su brazo sobre el hombro de su prometida para atraerla hacia él y depositarle un gentil y amoroso beso en los labios. Al separarse Anna le sonrió.

Michelle Summers, madre de Anna, oculto una risa detrás de su mano al ver la actitud de la pareja. Lo mismo hizo su esposo, Edgard Summers.

"Hans Solberg, me alegra saber que por fin mañana seras oficialmente mi yerno" dijo el padre de Anna dandole un amistoso golpe en la espalda.

Por años las dos familias esperaban este matrimonio. Hans estaba contento no solo por el prestigioso futuro que le esperaba sino también porque amaba a la chica que estaba a su lado y estaba dispuesto a tratarla igual que a una Reina. Anna...Anna ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo fue que llegaron a esto. Ella y su futuro marido se conocían desde que nacieron. Todo esto ocurrió porque se dejó convencer por su padres y además porque Hans fue muy amigo suyo y jamás se atrevió a decirle que no.

"¿Cariño, te encuentras bien?" pregunto Hans con tono de preocupación al notar que estaba en otro universo.

Anna se esforzó por sonreírle.

"Si, es que solo estoy algo nerviosa."

Eso fue suficiente para convencerlo. Después de tanto tiempo que llevaban juntos Anna ya sabía cómo manejarlo.

Esto era más de lo que podía tolerar, tenía que escapar. ¿Y luego qué? Sabía que no podía hacerlo, no tenía a donde ir, y además no podía lastimar a Hans porque a pesar de que no lo amaba lo quería.

"¿Quieren postre?" ofreció el padre de la pelirroja.

"Yo paso" se apresuró a contestar Anna.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron mirándola. Anna más incómoda no se podía sentir.

"Es que...estoy bastante llena y ya tengo que irme. Mis amigas quieren juntarse...una especie de despedida de solteras, todo eso...solo que sin ir bailar, ni cosas raras, ni stripers..."

Anna se detuvo, sabía que había hablado demás. No, no iba a haber stripers ni nada de eso, no por su prometido, sabía que la despedida de solteros que le habían hecho sus amigos había habido mujeres haciendo algún show, así que no tenía por qué reprocharle nada. Ella no quería nada de esas cosas porque no le gustaba, siempre prefirió la tranquilidad.

"Enserió, tengo que irme, mis amigas esperan."

Su madre soltó una delicada risa, que de nuevo cubrió con su mano.

"Está bien queri..."

Anna se levantó, se despidió de Hans con un beso en los labios, saludo al resto con un adiós y salió del restaurante.

Saco su móvil de su abrigo mientras caminaba y marco el número de su amiga Rapunzel.

"Hola" saludo enérgica su amiga.

"Heii voy en camino ¿Ya están todas ahí?"

"Si, todas esperándote."

"Me repites el nombre del bar."

"El verdadero amor."

Anna torció el labio. ¿Quién podía ser tan tonto de ponerle ese nombre a un bar? Era absurdo. Era mucho más absurdo que sus compañeras eligieran un bar con ese nombre. Ellas creían que su matrimonio era amor de verdad. No era amor de verdad, no sabiendo que a partir de mañana iba despertar el resto de sus días llorando porque al lado suyo había un hombre que no amaba.

"¿Quieres la dirección?" pregunto Rapunzel

"No, la dirección ya la sé, solo te pido el nombre porque es una zona de muchos bares."

Era cierto, toda la cuadra estaba repleta de bares y discotecas. Lo que menos deseaba Anna era entrar en lugares diferentes y no encontrarse con sus compañeras.

Anna se despidió de Rapunzel y le hizo seña al primer taxi que vio.

* * *

El alcohole no es la solución a los problemas. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, tratando de terminar una botella de cerveza para luego beberse otra y otra y otra y otra hasta perder todos los sentidos para alejarse de la realidad. Pero el primer sorbo que le dio le produjo asco de inmediato y luego de eso la botella queda reposando en su mano. ¿A quién quería engañar? no iba a embriagarse, jamás se había embriagado, y jamás le había gustado el alcohole.

La clientela era poca en ese momento. Kristoff dio una mirada a su compañero Sven mientras limpiaba un vaso con un trapo blanco; su compañero manejaba a los que estaban en la barra pidiendo alguna bebida sin problema. Kristoff colgó el trapo en su hombro y fue hacia su amiga, quien se encontraba en un estado devastador.

"Vamos, Elsa" le animo el rubio. "Ya ha pasado un mes, tienes que cambiar de actitud."

Elsa levanto la vista de su botella para mirar hacia su amigo.

"¿Cómo diablos debo sentirme?"

"Elsa, Tadashi se siente terrible. Él nunca tuvo la intención engañarte."

"Sin embargo, párese que lo estaba disfrutando mucho cuando se revolcaba con mi mejor amiga."

Fue así de simple. Ella y su novio, con el que llevaba cinco años, fueron a la fiesta en la casa de un amigo. Elsa se alejó de Tadashi para irse con otras amigas, él fue con otros amigos. Tadashi empezó a beber, a él si le gustaba pero no era un adicto. Esa noche se embriago, sus amigos lo dejaron solo. Entonces aparece la ex mejor amiga de Elsa, quien en secreto tenía una enorme atracción hacia él, y lo seduce. Tadashi bajo el efecto del alcohole termina en la cama con ella y Elsa los descubrió.

Elsa quería sacarse de la cabeza esa imagen, su ex amiga arriba de su ex novio gritando su nombre junto con otras cosas y él gozando con cara de tonto el placer del momento.

"Elsa, te juro que jamás lo he visto de esa manera...es...no es normal, ni siquiera se si es humano."

"No puedo perdonarlo así de fácil, Kristoff " seria débil si lo perdonaba de una forma tan fácil.

Rápido Elsa da un sorbo a su cerveza. El líquido permaneció en su boca mientras ella hace una mueca de asco. Con algo de esfuerzo hizo que la debida bajara por su garganta. Ella saca la lengua para que aire le quite el horrible sabor.

Kristoff se ríe y sigue limpiando el vaso.

"No seras capaz de terminarte esa cerveza y aunque lo hagas no creo que puedas con otra."

Elsa dejo la botella y miro hacia otro lado a la vez que otra mueca de asco se escapaba de su rostro.

"No sé por qué vine aquí."

Vino para embriagarse. Sabía que no lo iba a lograr y aun así decidió intentarlo. ¿Por que tuvo que venir a ese bar, cuyo nombre era El amor de verdad? Porque sabía que Kristoff le regalaría las bebidas, absurdo.

Kristoff dejo el vaso.

"Mi jefe Pabbie suele decir que cuando vemos el amor de verdad pega tanto en nuestros corazones que jamás los dejamos."

"Tu jefe es un viejo de eras pasadas, estamos en el siglo XXI."

Kristoff se encogió de hombros y apoyo sus brazos sobre la barra, acercando su rostro más al de Elsa.

"Yo no lo creo así. Pabbie es la única persona que conozco que sabe acerca de lo que es el amor."

"Ya que, no creo en esa tontería."

* * *

Después de revisar la hora en su móvil, Anna se dio cuenta de que solo había pasado quince minutos en ese bar. ¿Solo quice minutos? le pareció haber estado ahí más de dos horas. Sus tres amigas, Rapunzel, Merida y Ariel solo hablaban de lo que iban a hacer en la boda de mañana y ella no quería saber nada.

"¿Anna, porque tienes esa cara?" pregunto en broma Ariel.

"No quiero casarme mañana" respondió directamente.

Su corazón le pedía a gritos que dijera la verdad, no podía soportar más guardar ese secreto.

No espero que sus tres amigas soltarán una carcajada. Ellas no lo hacían de malas, sino que pensaban que Anna estaba bromeando.

"Tranquila Anna solo son los nervios" dijo Rapunzel volviendo a reír.

No eran los nervios.

"Si, yo también sentí lo mismo cuando me case con Eric pero al decir acepto se me paso."

Pero Ariel amaba a Eric. Anna jamás quiso ser novia de Hans en primer lugar.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Anna. Era inútil intentar decir la verdad acerca de lo que le pensaba cuando los demás solo lo consideraban un chiste. La música era demasiado fuerta, y molestaba, la risa de sus amigas molestaba, tanta gente gritando le molestaba, el que no le creyeran le molestaba.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo Anna así como así.

"Pero Anna..." Merida no termino la frase.

Anna salido del bar sin ganas de escuchar. Sé quedo en la entrada, limpiándose las lágrimas.

¿Y ahora que iba hacer? Ya sabía que escapar no era una opción. Dirigió su mirada a una desconocida con el cabello rubio platino que estaba atado a una trenza. Usaba unos pantalón gris, con una chaqueta de cuero negra y un sweater blanco. La chica estaba con su espalda recargada contra la pared, mirando el suelo, aspiraba un cigarrillo y soltaba el humo por su boca y nariz.

Anna no fumaba, nunca había probado el cigarrillo, tampoco moría por saber cuál era su sabor. De todas formas se paró a pocos metros de la chica, quien miraba para a otro lado y le pidió lo impensable.

"¿Me compartes un poco de tu cigarro?"

Elsa levanto la cabeza hacia ella soltando otra bocanada de humo. Alzo una ceja, un poco extrañada por lo que aquella joven le pedía. La analizo unos minutos, era una muchacha absolutamente hermosa. Usaba un vestido verde oscuro, escotado, sin tirantes, apretado a su cuerpo y un abrigo color beige con unos zapatos oscuros de taco alto. Tenia el cabello rojo atado a un moño, varias pecas en el rostro y ojos turquesas que reflejaban un toque de inocencia pero que había algo más en ella. La chica no mostraba evidencia de ser fumadora. Por su aspecto se notaba que había estado llorando.

Elsa dio una mirada a su cigarrillo y se lo dio a Anna.

Anna se llevó el cigarro a su boca y la aspiro. El humo fue demasiado para ella y lo soltó con desagrado mientras tocia levemente.

"Esto es asqueroso."

"Lo es" comento Elsa tomando su cigarro y llevándoselo nuevamente a su boca.

Anna cerró su abrigo al sentir el viento helado soplando.

"¿Por qué lo fumas si no te gusta?"

"Hace seis años que no fumo y cuando lo abandone no quise saber nada más con él" Elsa miro el cielo nocturno para ver las escasas estrellas que había, soltando otra bocanada de humo. "Pero hay cosas que están quemando mi cabeza y quise eliminarlo con otros factores pero nada resulto y esta era mi última opción."

Elsa dejo el cigarrillo a la mitad y lo arrojó al suelo para apagarlo de un pisotón.

Después de su charla con Kristoff, él fue a atender algunos clientes y ella aun buscaba una solución a sus problemas. Al ver una chica fumando no pudo evitarlo y le pidió uno junto con el encendedor para encenderlo.

"¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te abandonaron?" se atrevió a pregunta la rubia como para sacar algún tema de conversación.

"Tsk...Ojala" murmuro Anna con algo de molestia.

Elsa no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Sin embargo, después se sintió fatal, porque a ella si la habían abandonado.

Anna pensó que había dicho algo malo por ver el cambio de humor de la chica.

"Perdona, no quise..."

Elsa negó con la cabeza antes de que completara la frase, separando su espalda de la pared para acercarse más a Anna.

"Descuida, no fuiste tú."

Anna le sonrió amistosamente. Sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien hablar con desconocidos pero algo raro había con ella, algo diferente y agradable.

"Me llamo Elsa" se presentó extendiendo su mano.

Anna pasó su vista de los ojos de Elsa a su mano y luego a los ojos de vuelta.

"Soy Anna" correspondió estrechándola.

"Bonito nombre" comento Elsa separándose de Anna y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "¿Y que hace una chica tan linda como tu por aquí sola?

"No hagas eso."

"¿Hacer qué?" pregunto Elsa sorprendida, abriendo los ojos.

"Eso...lo de chica hermosa. No me gusta es... no me parece sincero, eso es todo."

"Pero yo estoy siendo sincera."

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación extraña que le causaba Anna a Elsa.

Es normal que cuando un chico intenta acercarse a una chica que le gusta que le pregunte ¿qué hace una chica tan linda como tú en un lugar así?

¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Elsa no era un muchacho, era una chica, y no se había acercado a ella, fue al revés.

"Bueno...no importa. Solo no lo hagas, me recuerda a mi prometido."

"Humm... entiendo. Entonces lo preguntare de otro modo ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

No era correcto decirle esto a alguien que acaba de conocer pero hacía tiempo que quería sacarse ese peso de encima y cuando hace tan solo unos poco minutos había intentado contárselos a sus amiga ellas no la escucharon.

"Me casare mañana y mis amigas organizaron una especie de despedida de soltero en este estúpido bar."

"¿Una despedida de soltero sin stripers?"

"No me gustan los stripers."

"A mí tampoco."

"Pues que bien."

"Lo mismo digo."

Las dos suspiraron y al rato se echaron a reír.

"Por cierto, que tenga un nombre estúpido no quiere decir que el bar lo sea."

Anna volvió a reír.

"No lo puedo tomar enserio con ese nombre."

"Es verdad pero aun así no lo hace mal bar."

Anna tenía que reconocer que Elsa tenía un punto. La gente se divertía, el único trago que tomo fue bueno, la música también era buena y el servicio era excelente.

"¿Y cómo fue la despedida?" siguió preguntando Elsa.

"Quince minutos fueron suficientes para mí."

"Auch... ¿demasiado aburrida?

"No fue el aburrimiento lo que me hizo salir de ese bar."

"¿Y entonces que fue?"

Anna rió sin gracia. Empezó a caminar, decidiendo no seguir la conversación.

Eso solo animo más a Elsa. Corrió hacia Anna y se puso adelante de ella.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto Anna con fastidio porque comenzaba a creer que hizo mal al hablar demás con esta extraña.

"Te diré qué, puedes ir a seguir tu aburrida despedida con tus amigas..."

"No iba a volver con mis amigas" le interrumpió cruzándose de brazos.

"Ya...Como decía, puedes regresar a tu casa aburrida o..."

"No iba a regresar a mi casa."

"¿Entonces que rayos quieres?" el comportamiento de la pelirroja ya la estaba exasperando.

Irse, solo eso era lo que Anna quería, pero no sabía dónde.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres proponerme?" pregunto con curiosidad a la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

"Puedes hacer lo que quieres o puedes venir conmigo a terminar tu despedida divirtiéndote."

"No te ofendas, pero no me pareces una chica divertida."

"Eso es porque no me conoces."

"Ahí está el punto, no te conozco" Anna le dio unas palmadas a la mejilla de Elsa y rápidamente volvió a caminar hacia delante pero Elsa la detuvo sosteniéndola gentilmente de la mano.

"¿No te das por vencida?" pregunto Anna una vez que se volteó.

Elsa la soltó.

"No. Y sabes que, me parece que tú tampoco. Me parece que eres una chica con alma aventurera."

Anna se separó lentamente, cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno, supongamos que tienes razón."

"Sé que tengo razón" inquirió Elsa sonriendo entre dientes.

"De acuerdo, tienes razón."

"Lo sabía."

Elsa extendió el brazo para ofrecer su mano, Anna dudo en aceptarla esta vez.

"Ven conmigo y te prometo que no te arrepentirás."

Anna quería irse, a cualquier lugar, y esa chica le estaba ofreciendo una especie de escape solo por esa noche. Es noche antes de su boda. Tomo la mano de Elsa y dejo que jalara de ella

Ambas corrieron hacia el estacionamiento, donde Elsa busco su motocicleta, una Yamaha fz16 2015 de color azul con algunos tonos en blanco. Anna se quedó helada mientras Elsa buscaba dos cascos en el maletero que tenía al costado del asiento. Siempre llevaba dos por si acaso alguien viajaba con ella, como por ejemplo amigos.

"Vamos, no me digas que tienes miedo" dijo Elsa una vez que noto la expresión de Anna.

Le ofreció uno de los cascos y Anna no se sintió muy segura de tomarlo.

"Elsa...no sé...nunca me he subido a una de estas cosas."

"Anna, te prometo que nada malo va a pasarte. Es más, te divertirás."

Suspirando, Anna tomo el casco y se lo coloco en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Elsa se sentaba en la motocicleta y se colocaba el suyo. Anna pensó que si su madre la estuviese viendo subir en un vehículo así, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, seguro moriría de la histeria.

El crujir de la moto hizo que la adrenalina de Anna aumentara e instintivamente rodeo la cintura de Elsa con sus brazos. La rubia soltó una carcajada en voz baja.

Pronto la motocicleta arranco a toda velocidad. Anna sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía excepto por ella y por su compañera. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

Elsa estaciono la motocicleta en un aparcamiento con vista a la playa. Anna se bajó con emoción quitándose el casco pero pronto esa emoción se borró cuando se dio cuenta de que Elsa la había traído a una feria.

"No pongas esa cara" dijo Elsa una vez que se quitó el casco y peino su flequillo hacia atrás.

"¡¿Que tienes, cinco años?!"

"Cinco con veinte años más."

"Wooww ¿Enserio? Igual que yo" Anna quedo en una especie de trance, ella pensó que Elsa era un poco más grande.

"Interesante" Elsa le arrebato el casco para colocarlo nuevamente en el maletero.

Fue ese momento que Anna cayo a la realidad.

"¿Este es tu plan para pasar una despedida de soltero?"

"Sip."

"Estas loca."

"Gracias ¿Vas a venir conmigo?"

Ya que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir y a su casa no quería regresa, Anna no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Camino con Elsa hacia el ingreso de la feria, donde ella pago la entrada. Anna insistió en devolverle el dinero pero Elsa le dejo en claro que no era necesario.

"¿Bien, a donde quieres ir primero?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"A la montaña rusa."

Anna se detuvo en medio del camino como si un fuerza misteriosa la hubiese pegado al suelo. Elsa se volteó a para mirarla, riendo en el proceso.

Anna nunca se había subido a una montaña rusa, siempre les había tenido miedo.

"No voy a subirme a una montaña rusa."

"Cobarde."

Las cejas de Anna se fruncieron, demostrando su enojo, y con todo el orgullo del mundo tomo la muñeca de Elsa y la arrastro hacia la fila de la montaña rusa. Allí Anna se cruzo de brazos, permaneció seria y espero a que la fila avance. En es momento había unas diez personas delante de ella y además el juego estaba en marcha.

"Eres rara" comento Elsa.

"Tu también lo eres."

"Ya lo sé" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

En el fondo Anna empezaba a divertirse. Todo lo que pasaba ahora le hacia olvidar el asunto de la boda.

Elsa creyó que lo mejor era tener una conversación mientras esperaban así la espera no sería tan aburrida.

"¿A que te de dedicas Anna?"

La pregunta hizo que la pelirroja la mirase.

"Mmm bueno..."Anna volvió a dudar de si debía continuar, pero ya estaban aquí, ya era imposible no hablar de ese tipo de temas. " Mis padres son dueño de la cadena de hoteles Summers..."

"¡¿QUE?!"

El grito de Elsa hizo que las personas que estaban en la fila y por los alrededores la mirasen. Poniéndose roja, se tuvo que disculpar y cuando todos ya le dejaron de prestar atención volvió su vista hacia Anna.

"C-ca-carái...yo..."

"Tranquilízate, de haberme molestado algo que hayas hecho no habría aceptado venir contigo."

Con ese comentario Elsa se quedo algo más tranquila.

"Como te decía" continuo Anna para recuperar la confianza de antes "mis padres son dueños de la cadena de hoteles Summers y digamos que yo me haré cargo del negocio de la familia. Mi familia es muy amiga de la familia Solberg, que es dueño de otra cadena de hoteles, y me casare con su hijo mañana. Nuestro matrimonio uniría las dos cadenas de hoteles y nos daría grandes beneficios."

"¿Es por eso que no quieres casarte?"

Por alguna razón, Anna no se sorprendió de que Elsa supiera que no quería casarse.

"¿Se me nota mucho?"

"No...Bueno, no lo sé. He visto a muchas chicas a punto de casarse y ninguna lucia como tu ahora. Además, note que habías estado llorando cuando te acercaste a mí. Pero... ¿A caso él es un mal tipo y tus padres te obligan a casarte?" Elsa trataba de no sonar enfadada, porque no quería que Anna lo notara. Si era lo que ella pensaba sería imposible no soltar un grito de enfado acompañándolo con groserías.

"No, no es así. Hans y yo crecimos juntos y desde entonces él ha sido mi amigo y ha sido un chico maravilloso, es una de las personas más maravillosas que conozco y se que jamás se atrevería hacerme daño. Sé que no se habría molestado si yo lo rechazaba como novio o como prometido pero...es que temí decepcionar a mis padres en parte" Anna cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro. "¿Crees que estoy mal?"

Elsa se encogió de hombro como respuesta.

"No soy quien para hablar. Yo ni siquiera sé que es lo que me pasa con mi novio."

¿Por qué, que ocurrió?"

"Lo vi revolcándose con mi mejor amiga."

Las dos dejaron de hablar al ver que la fila hacia la montaña rusa se movía. Elsa ayudo a Anna a sentarse en el carro y ella se sentó luego a su lado. La barra de seguridad bajo hacia la altura de su cintura, Anna la sostuvo con sus mano con fuerzas. Elsa le dio un codazo para animarla.

"Anímate, será divertido. Solo asegúrate de gritar."

Anna no entendía que es lo que iba a lograr con gritar.

Cuando sitio el carro moverse Anna apoyo su cuerpo más contra el de Elsa, quien rió por eso. El carro siguió su movimiento lento hasta que subió más y más y más arriba del carril y cuando llego a la punta bajo a toda velocidad. Anna empezó a gritar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida mientras su compañera solo reía.

"Levanta las manos" le sugirió, haciéndolo.

Pero Anna no iba a levantar los brazos, su cabeza estaba en otro universo y estaba demasiado ocupada gritando del terror.

El carro se movió arriba y abajo, dando vueltas, en zig-zag, y haciendo otra piruetas.

Cuando el juego se detuvo Anna empezó a respirar en por la boca agitadamente, Elsa aun se seguía riendo.

"Ss...sa-sab-sabes...creo que estoy empezando a odiarte" dijo entre medio del pánico.

Elsa palmeo su espalda

"Eso es buena señal."

El estómago de Anna rugió, pero no por que tuviese hambre, era una avalancha dentro suyo. su rostro se puso verde, rodeo su panza con el brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha tapo su boca.

"Por ahí hay un tacho de basura" le informo Elsa.

Anna no necesito preguntar para que era. Corrió hacia el tacho y vomito dentro de él la comida del restaurante, el trago del bar y tal vez algo más.

"Eso es Anna" siguió hablando Elsa que venía caminando detrás de ella, "elimina todo lo malo que hay en ti."

Anna la fusilo con la mirada, después volvió a vomitar dentro del tacho de basura. Definitivamente no iba a volverse a subir a una montaña rusa de nuevo.

"No más juegos así" dijo una vez que logro recuperarse.

"Bueno, dejemos que tu estomago se recupere del todo antes de ir a los autos chocones."

Anna abrió los ojos pasmada.

"¿Por amor al cielo, no puedes estar hablando enserio?"

"Siempre hablo enserio."

Ya que, si de todas formas sabía que no tenía opción.

Elsa le indico con la cabeza que la siguiera y Anna le hizo caso. Primero fueron a un baño donde Anna se enjuago la boca con agua y siguieron caminando por la feria.

"¿Y tú a que te dedicas, Elsa?" pregunto.

"Soy fotógrafa de una revista y además tengo un estudio a parte."

"Eso suena increíble ¿En qué revista trabajas?"

"Arendelle City."

"¡¿De verdad?!"

Elsa asintió con la cabeza.

Arendelle City era la mejor revista de la ciudad. Hablaba de muchas cosas, música, deportes, famosos, naturaleza, política y otras cosas. A Anna le encantaba ver esa revista, no solo por la información que brindaba, sino también por las fotografías.

"¿Todas las fotos las haces tú?"

"No, yo solo me dedico a la sección de deportes aunque de vez en cuando algún compañero no puede hacer el trabajo y me llaman a mí para que lo haga."

Elsa tomo de la mano de Anna cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando y jalo de ella. Era la galería de tiros. Elsa volvió a pagar para el juego, Anna intento de nuevo devolverle el dinero pero se lo volvió a rechazar.

"¿Me vas a conseguir un peluche?" pregunto Anna parpadeando rápidamente con una cara que haría una niña de once años.

"Ni lo sueñes pelirroja" respondió Elsa, muy en serio, lo que dejo a Anna sorprendida.

Elsa recibió el rifle de balines del hombre que atendía la galería.

"Vas a conseguirlo tú" siguió hablando preparando la pistola de juguete "con mi ayuda."

Elsa le ofreció el arma a Anna y ella se quedó mirando sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Soltando un suspiro por la boca, Anna tomo el rifle con torpeza y se posiciono para tirar, pero antes de lograr hacer algo noto a Elsa colocarse detrás de ella, su cuerpo se pegó contra el suyo, y con sus manos la ayudo a acomodarse de tal manera que fuera la correcta.

"Mantén los dos ojos abiertos" le susurro Elsa a Anna al oído, ambas muy atentas al blanco, que era un circulo blanco con un punto rojo en el centro, "veras dos veces mejor."

Dieron el primer tiro al blanco.

"Wouw" murmuro Anna antes de soltar una risa nerviosa.

"Bien hecho" la felicito la rubia.

Elsa ayudo a Anna a disparar dos veces más al blanco. Luego dejo que el último tiro lo hiciera ella sola. Anna acumulo por la boca una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones y lo expulso, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Se escuchó el balín dar el blanco y las dos muchachas saltaron de alegría, enredando sus brazos, como si fueran dos niñas pequeñas.

"Lo conseguí"

"Lo conseguiste."

"Nunca logre hacer bien este tipo de cosas."

"Eres genial. Sabía que podías, lo sabía."

Las dos gritaban las frases al mismo tiempo que era imposible que se entendieran.

"Coof...Coof" el hombre que estaba del otro lado del mostrador llamo su atención.

Elsa y Anna se detuvieron. Se sintieron un poco intimidadas ante la mirada de fiasco que el hombre les dirigía.

Anna le devolvió el rifle y el hombre se lo arranco de las manos y en su lugar le dio un peluche, con la forma de un muñeco de nieve, que le fue arrojado. Le habría dado en la cara de no ser porque Elsa se apresuró a atraparlo.

" _Gracias por nada, señor avinagrado, deberías dejar de desayunar petardos por la mañana._ " pensó en decirle Elsa pero prefirió quedarse cayada y además Anna la jalo de la chaqueta para ir hacia otro parte.

"Párese que ya te estas divirtiendo."

"Eso es gracias a ti" comento Anna apretando con fuerza su brazo, mientras que con el otro abrazaba el muñeco de nieve, y conectando sus miradas.

Elsa quedo hipnotizada ante la combinación del brillo en los ojos de Anna con esa encantadora sonrisa.

Anna había olvidado lo divertido que eran los autos chocones, se divirtió tanto que se subió cuatro veces seguidas. En el juego solo eran ella y Elsa chocandose, todos los demás no importaban. Aunque Anna era la que más lo hacía porque Elsa solo se divertía cuando escapaba para que no la tocara.

Después de los autos fueron a varios juegos más. Entraron al laberintos de espejos, donde Anna sostuvo la mano de Elsa todo el tiempo porque no quería perderse. A las dos le resulto muy divertido ver sus reflejos alterado y deformados.

Fueron a un trampolín, las dos saltaban y se empujaban, a Anna le importaba muy poco que su peinado se estuviera arruinando y que su vestido se arrugara. Además, debajo de él, tenía una calza corta que siempre usaba cuando llevaba vestido o alguna falda y nadie lo notaba. En un momento Anna se abalanzo hacia Elsa y la abrazo por la cintura, causando que sus cuerpos cayeran en el trampolín y rebotaran. Rieron al mismo tiempo, Anna levanto la cabeza y le fue imposible describir la menara en que su corazón latió por estar en esa posición con Elsa. Se apartó temerosa de ella, acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja.

"¿Te sientes bien?" quiso saber Elsa preocupada.

"Si" contesto, sin darse cuenta del rubor que invadía sus mejillas. "¿Vamos a otros juegos?"

Elsa asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

Recorrieron todos los sitios de la feria, divirtiéndose. Anna no podía dejar de reírse, resulto ser que esta era la mejor noche de su vida en vez de la peor. Elsa vio una de esas máquinas para sacar fotos con tus amigos y no dudo en ir allí con Anna. Pago para que sacara cuatro fotos, dos para ella y otras para Anna. Por última vez Anna se ofreció a pagar su parte pero no hubo caso. En la primera foto salieron lanzando besos a la cámara, en la segunda de brazos cruzados con su espalda pegada contra la otra dirigiéndose una mirada divertida, la tercera poniendo cara de tontas y en la cuarta solo se abrazaron.

Salieron de la máquina, riendo emocionadas, y fueron hacia una abertura que tenía en un costado, donde expulso una tira con las cuatro fotografías en blanco y en negro. Elsa corto por la mitad la tira, ella se quedó con las dos primeras fotos y Anna con las dos últimas. Anna se prometió a si misma atesorar esas fotografías, ya que no sabía que iba a suceder después de esa noche.

Posteriormente a otros juegos las dos decidieron descansar un rato para conversar. Anna se sentó en un banquillo de madera, esperando a Elsa, que había dicho que regresaría enseguida.

"Siento la tardanza" se disculpó Elsa una vez que tomo asiente a un lado de la pelirroja.

"No hay cuidado, tampoco espere tanto. ¿Que fuiste hacer?"

Elsa levanto sus manos, enseñándole una lata de gaseosa, schweppes de pomelo, y una barra de chocolate.

"No podemos acabar nuestro paseo sin beber y comer esto."

"¿Tengo que recordarte que vomite?"

"Oh vamos, ya paso mucho tiempo y además pareces sentirte mejor."

"Mmm...Bueno, pero solo porque me gusta el chocolate."

"Así se habla, Anna."

Elsa abrió del chocolate, de inmediato se le hizo agua la boca al igual que a Anna, y lo partió en dos.

"Buen provecho" dijo una vez que le entrego un pedazo a Anna.

Anna le agradeció con un una pequeña inclinación en la cabeza y le dio una mordida a su pedazo de chocolate. El dulce sabor hizo que inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás e hiciera un ligero ruido con la boca.

"Cielos...esta delicioso."

"Parece que era muy cierto cuando decías que te gusta el chocolate."

"Gustarme es poco, lo amo. Una vez, en una fiesta que tuve con mis padres hubo una fuente de chocolate y yo no podía dejar de verla. Los demás me hablaban y yo no les hacía caso, era como si me hubiesen embrujado. Se me hace agua la boca y yo la abro y un hilo de saliva empieza caer. Todos se horrorizaron y yo estuve tan avergonzada. Cunado todo se calmó y estuve a solas con mis padres ellos empezaron con su sermón de que una jovencita como yo siempre debe tener ciertos..."

Elsa empezó a reír y ahí fue cuando Anna se dio cuenta de que había estado divagando.

"Lo siento."

"Anna, no tienes que disculparte" otra risa escapo de sus labio. "Me gusta, creo que se te ve adorable."

"Wou...jeje...gracias."

"Al parecer tienes padres exigente."

Anna se encogió levemente de hombros.

"Ellos son buenos padres, se preocupan y quieren los mejor para mí. Solo que, a veces lo que ellos quieren no es exactamente lo que yo quiero ¿Comprendes?"

Elsa asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. Abrió la lata de schweppes y le ofreció a Anna antes de darle un sorbo.

"¿Y qué hay de tus padres?" pregunto Anna una vez que Elsa separaba la lata de sus labios.

No obtuvo una respuesta enseguida, Elsa se quedó meditando un largo tiempo con los ojos observando la lata que giraba en sus manos.

"Murieron hace seis años" respondió al final.

Anna pudo ver algo en Elsa, además de tristeza, era como si tuviera una carga encima que quería ser liberada.

"¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

Elsa asintió con la cabeza, su mirada aún seguía en la lata.

"Cuando murieron yo...no pude llorar. Después caí en una depresión que decidí ocultar. Todos me preguntaban si estaba bien y yo siempre les respondía lo mismo, que lo estaría. No quería que la gente se preocupara por mí. La que era mi mejor amiga me llamaba todos los días para saber cómo estaba. Otro amigo mío, Kristoff, me dijo que si quería hablar de algo estaba su disposición y decidió darme mi espacio. Yo mantenía mi mente ocupada con muchas cosas, salía a correr, empecé a fumar, cosa que desprecie porque su sabor no me agradaba pero ayudaba, salía a bailar todos los fines de semana y me metí en peleas. Lo único que no hice fue embriagarme, el alcohole nunca fue de mi agrado tampoco" Elsa pauso para peinar su flequillo a un costado, señal de que estaba nerviosa. "Una noche termine en la comisaria por una pelea y otro amigo mío, Tadashi, me vio y pago la fianza para sacarme."

"¿Tadashi es tu...novio?

Elsa asintió con la cabeza.

"Salimos de la comisaria y me acompaño hasta mi departamento. Ahí me abrazo de imprevisto y me dijo... _llora_ " fue en ese preciso momento en que Elsa se animó a mirar a los ojos de Anna " _entre más intentes ocultar el dolor más doloroso será._ "

La pelirroja puedo notar como algunas lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Elsa.

"Me quebré" ahogo un gemido de dolor "creo que fue la primera vez que llore tan fuerte en mi vida. Llore hasta el otro día y Tadashi se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo."

Anna rodeo el cuello de Elsa con sus brazos para envolverlo en u abrazo y la acerco más a ella.

Elsa jamás había contado esa historia a alguien, ni siquiera a su anterior mejor amiga antes de que pasara lo que pasó. Tal vez tuvo que contárselo a alguien antes, porque se sintió tan bien de haberlo hecho. Pudo habérselo dicho a Kritoff o a otra persona de confianza, pero presentía que ellos no eran los indicados. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor no estaba segura si Anna, siendo todavía casi una desconocida, era la indicada pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Ambas se separaron, Anna le acaricio el brazo para seguirla tranquilizando.

"Tadashi siempre fue bueno conmigo, siempre se preocupó por mí. Un año después de lo que paso nos pusimos de novios, estuvimos juntos cinco años. El verlo con mi mejor amiga, de la primaria y el secundario, me lastimo mucho."

"¿Jamás notaste que algo pasaba entre los dos?"

Elsa soltó una risa sin gracia, volviendo a mirar hacia otro lado. Ella era muy cociente de todo lo que Tadashi la quería, no era el tipo de persona que le sería infiel a una chica. Nunca mostró rasgos de estarla engañando, por lo general cuando ocurría eso en una relación se ponen excusas para justificar porque no se pueden ver y la atención no es la misma a cuando comenzaban a salir. Tadashi siempre estaba con ella, jamás puso excusa para algo. Incluso una semana antes de la fiesta ella había estado enferma y Tadashi estuvo todo el tiempo cuidándola.

"No, sé que él no tenía un romance con ella. Estábamos en una fiesta en la casa de un amigo, se embriago y la que era mi mejor amiga aprovecho el momento para acostarse con él. Ayudaba a Kristoff a buscar a alguien y entramos a una habitación de la casa, entonces fue que los vi. La idiota estaba tan caliente que se olvido de ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta. Sucedió lo típico, mi mejor amiga se aterro al verme e intento taparse con las sabanas su cuerpo desnudo sin éxito mientras me decía _no es lo que parece_ tss...Eso la hizo ver aún más patética. Tadashi aún seguía borracho y no se enteró de lo que sucedió hasta el otro día. Lleva un mes intentado disculparse y yo aún lo sigo ignorando."

"Pero...no entiendo" Anna no comprendía la actitud Elsa con el chico. "Claramente se nota que Tadashi te quiere y que no quiso hacer lo que hizo ¿Por qué lo ignoras?"

"Porque...creo que ya no lo amo. Y sonara algo loco pero...creo que me di cuenta cuando lo atrape con mi amiga."

Anna quedo tan sorprendida como Elsa. Ambas tenían casi el mismo problema, las dos no se atrevían a abandonar a su pareja porque no querían lastimarlos. Elsa ignoraba a Tadashi no porque no podía perdonarlo sino porque no se atrevía a decirle la verdad. Lo que vio en aquella fiesta le molestaba, se sintió traicionada, abandonada por su compañera de casi toda la vida, y aun quería sacarse las imágenes de la cabeza ¿quién no querría hacerlo si hubiera visto eso? aunque en ese tiempo que estuvo pasando con Anna se divirtió tanto que casi no pensó en eso, pero sabía que ya no estaba enamorada de él.

Anna se atrevió a tomarla de la mano, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran igual que antes, y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

"Podemos despedirnos y regresar a nuestros hogares ahora o podemos terminar la noche divirtiéndonos."

"Tranquila, no iba a regresar a mi casa sin acabar la noche divirtiéndome contigo" contesto Elsa entre risa.

Terminaron el chocolate, la lata de schweppes y continuaron su paseo. Elsa tenía planeado lo mejor para el final. Llevo a Anna hasta la rueda de la fortuna, a este juego ella no le tenía miedo como a la montaña rusa porque era mucho más tranquilo y eso le gustaba. Por suerte para este juego no tuvieron que hacer fila, tomaron asiento y bajaron la barra de seguridad hacia la altura de su cintura. La rueda empezó a moverse y las dos jóvenes sonrieron emocionadas, disfrutando el momento.

"Te debo una disculpa."

El comentario que hizo Anna tomo por sorpresa a Elsa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por haber dicho que no eras divertida cuando en realidad lo eres."

"Ya, pero eso me lo dejaste en claro hace un rato así que no tienes por qué disculparte."

Las dos soltaron una leve carcajada.

"Gracias por escucharme" agradeció Elsa rascándose, nerviosa, detrás de la oreja.

"No hay de qué. Además, tú también me escuchaste y somos amigas, los amigos siempre están para escuchar."

¿Amigas?

El ruido de los fuegos artificiales llamo la atención de las dos muchachas. Miraron al cielo, sonrientes, uniendo sus manos, con fuerza, que se mantenían apoyadas sobre la barra de seguridad. En el cielo había una mezcla de luces doradas, azules, verdes y rojas. Anna miro a Elsa, los fuegos artificiales brillaban con sus cautivadores ojos azules. Unos segundos después esos ojos azules la estaban mirando.

No paso mucho tiempo para que sus labios se encontrarán, pero solo fue por unos minutos. Una mirada de confusión se cruzó entre las dos mujeres y luego se volvieron a besar. Anna coloco su mano en la mejilla de Elsa, la bajo hasta el cuello para atraerla hacia ella y probar más de ese beso. Elsa paso su mano por la cintura de Anna y la movió lentamente hacia arriba y abajo, disfrutando de la sensación que el beso le estaba provocando en ese momento. Ambas se separaron cuando sintieron que era necesario hacerlo. Se miraron sin saber que decir, con sus corazones acelerados por los nervios.

"¿Quieres venir a mi departamento?" ofreció Elsa no muy segura.

"Si" acepto Anna asintiendo con la cabeza.

Corrieron al aparcamiento tomadas de la mano, con la piel hormigueando de la emoción, al bajarse de la rueda de la fortuna. Elsa condujo hasta su departamento y Anna la llevo hasta dentro del edificio como si ya lo hubiera hacho cientos de veces. Entraron al ascensor, besándose apasionadamente tan pronto se puso en marcha. Elsa empujo a Anna contra la pared, sus leguas luchan por tener el dominio. Anna jadeo y sonrió entre el beso cuando sintió el muslo de Elsa frotando con insistencia su entrepierna. La rubia la habría tomado ahí mismo de no ser porque escucho el sonido del elevador que le decía que habían llegado a su destino y la puerta se abrió.

Tropezaron por el pasillo, Elsa se apresuró a desbloquear la puerta enseguida que la encontró. Permitió que Anna pasara primero. Cerro la puerta y cuando se giró Anna volvió a capturar sus labios con necesidad. Elsa dejo caer la llave, mientras Anna se quitaba su abrigo, para tomarla de la cintura. Anna entonces de un salto enreda sus piernas en la cintura de Elsa y no pasa mucho tiempo para que sienta su espalda contra la pared. Se separan para mirarse a los ojos y también para recuperar el aliento.

"Creo que debemos detenernos antes de que sea tarde."

Anna se bajó al suelo, mirándola con confusión ante el comentario.

"No quiero detenerme."

"Pero yo...creo que empiezo a enamorarme de ti."

"Yo también."

"Te casas mañana."

"No me importa" Anna rodeo el cuello de Elsa con sus brazos y junto sus cuerpos. "Quiero sentirme libre solo por esta noche."

Volvieron a besarse y Elsa no pudo resistirse a pesar de que una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que se detuviera. Mañana seria el momento de arrepentirse, ahora solo iba a disfrutar.

Anna estaba completamente confundida, y sorprendida de ella misma por lo que dijo, pero deseaba con su vida a la otra chica y no solo por una noche salvaje, sino por algo más. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, quería disfrutarlo.

Caminaron hacia la habitación de Elsa sin romper el beso. Allí Anna volvió a hacer acorralada contra a pared y esta vez Elsa le brindo atención en el cuello. Pero solo dejo unos cuantos besos acompañados con lamidas porque, aunque estaba tentada de hacerlo y Anna moría por sentir sus dientes en ella, no podía dejarle marcas de mordida, sino la gente a la mañana siguiente empezarían hacer cientos y cientos de preguntas, miradas de reproche, y Hans no era ningún tonto, sabría de inmediato de donde salieron esas manchas rojas.

En un ataque de locura Anna giro a Elsa para ponerla contra la pared, así poder probar más de ella. Paso sus manos por debajo de la chaqueta para abrazarla por la cintura. Logro deshacerse de ella y la arrojos sin problema hacia algún lado del cuarto. Elsa continuo besándola, pasando sus manos por el cabello para desarmar ese incomodo moño que tenía. Un rato después Anna hizo lo mismo con la trenza de Elsa, después se encargó de quitarle ese molesto sweater.

Anna no tuvo problema de atacar el cuello de Elsa. Dejo mordidas de amor, que enloquecían a la rubia, haciendo que una sonrisa placentera escapara de sus labios. Sin poder resistirse empujo la cabeza de Anna más contra su cuello para que permaneciera más rato en ese lugar. Paso sus dedos por la espalda de la pelirroja tanteando hasta encontrar el cierre del vestido. Elsa bajo el cierre haciendo que el vestido cayera al suelo y Anna la beso en los labios de nuevo.

Lentamente, Elsa guió a Anna hacia la cama, donde la deposito gentilmente sobre ella. Anna paso sus manos por su pelo y su mejilla mientras se besaban con pasión mezclado con dulzura.

Se quitaron la ropa que faltaba e hicieron el amor lentamente. Anna se arqueo debajo y arriba de Elsa, jadeando de placer, varias veces. Se susurraban cuanto se querían en el la oreja. Hablaron riendo, mientras sus caderas y sus piernas se enredaban moviéndose en un ritmo apasionado y placentero. Las dos se negaban a parar, ninguna quería que eso terminase porque luego sería el recuerdo de un sueño que pronto se desvanecería.

* * *

Al otro día Anna despertó con los brazos de Elsa envolviendo su cintura, las sabanas tapaban sus cuerpos desnudos. La frente de la rubia estaba apoyada sobre la espalda de la pecosa.

Anna miro el reloj que tenía adelante suyo, que estaba apoyado sobre la mesita de noche, y se dio cuenta de que eran las siete de la mañana. Se casaba al mediodía y su padres, sus suegros y su prometido se debían preguntar a donde se había metido.

Siendo lo más sigilosamente posible Anna se deslizo hacia delante, logrando desprenderse de los brazos de la muchacha, para no despertarla. Busco su ropa desparramada por toda la habitación y se la coloco sin hacer el menor ruido. Terminando de ponerse los zapatos, Anna le dirigió una última mirada a Elsa. Elsa dormía pacíficamente sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en ese momento. Un mechón de pelo rubio tapaba una parte de su hermoso rostro y Anna se inclinó hacia ella para apartárselo así poder escanearlo una vez más y depositarle un último beso en los labios.

Salió del cuarto, sin detenerse hacia la puerta de entrada, salvo para buscar su abrigo y ver algunas fotografías que estaban colgadas en la pared que demostraban el talento de Elsa a la hora de hacer su trabajo. No eran fotos de ella o de personas, eran de distintas cosas. Era increíble como con una simple cámara podía resaltar la belleza de una hoja de otoño en medio de la calle, un copo de nieve en el césped, burbujas en el cielo con los edificios de la ciudad detrás de ellas, entre otras cosas.

Fuera del edificio, Anna camino hacia la esquina y ahí consiguió un taxi que la llevo directo a su hogar.

Tan pronto cruzo el umbral de su casa, en realidad mansión, su madre la abrazo desesperada. Anna se quedó como una estatua sin importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor y con algo de esfuerzo correspondió el abrazo.

Michelle se separó de su hija para verla con desesperación. Edgard bajó las escaleras colgando el teléfono al escuchar lo que pasaba.

"¡¿Dónde has estado?!" interrogo nerviosa haciéndose a un lado para que su marido pudiera abrazarla "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupados que estábamos? ¿No viste ninguno de nuestros mensajes?"

La mujer prefirió no preguntar porque estaba tan despeinada, el vestido arrugado, el maquillaje corrido y toda desalineada.

"Tus amigas también están preocupadas, dijeron que habías salido del bar y desapareciste" hablo Edgard de brazos cruzados.

Anna quería responder cualquier tipo de excusa que se le había ocurrido en el camino pero no podía hablar.

"Anna, amor."

Oh, lo único que faltaba.

Anna se giró forzando una sonrisa.

Hans atravesó la puerta de entrada y la cerro detrás de él. Corrió hacia su futura esposa y la abrazo.

"Pensé que algo malo te había pasado" dijo y después le coloco un beso en los labios.

Anna lo analizo luego de que se separaron. Hans tenia ojeras, estaba algo sudado, cabello despeinado, la ropa del restaurante, estaba agitado y se mostraba como si le hubiese regresado el alma al cuerpo. Comprendió de inmediato que paso toda la noche buscándola.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? ¿Necesita algo?"

El que Anna no le dijera nada le preocupaba.

"Lo lamento mucho" fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

Hans volvió abrazarla, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Los planes de la boda continuaron para que se celebrara al mediodía tal como se había planeado. Anna se bañó, se peinó, se puso el vestido de boda con ayuda de su madre y la modista y se maquillo. Permaneció callada la mayoría del tiempo; las voces que escuchaba solo eran pequeños chillidos molestos en su cabeza que no podía silenciar. Sus amigas de la noche anterior, la vieron antes de la ceremonia, aparte de decirle lo hermosa que se veía le preguntaron si estaba bien y ella respondió encogiéndose de hombros que solo eran los nervios de la boda. Sus amigas hicieron todo para que estuviera mejor y ella para que ya no la atosigaran contesto que todo estaba bien.

La boda se celebró en el jardín de la casa de los Summers. Hans estaba esperando en una especie de galería, enfrente de él había muchas sillas con gente sentada en ellas y un sendero en el centro para que la novia caminara sobre él.

Todos esperaron, esperaron, esperaron, esperaron y esperaron...

* * *

Elsa abrió los ojos lentamente, se dio cuenta de que en su cama estaba ella sola. Se levantó envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas y miro por todo a su alrededor, la ropa de Anna ya no estaba.

Sacudió la cabeza, por supuesto que no estaba. Era predicho que esto iba a suceder.

Ya era cerca del mediodía, Elsa creyó recordar que Anna le había dicho algo de que se casaba mas o menos a esa hora.

Aparto las sabanas para irse al baño a darse una ducha. Después busco su ropa, se puso un mino short jean de color gris y una remera azul oscura. Mientras iba para la sala se iba atando su trenza y se detuvo en medio de ella cuando vio el muñeco de nieve que Anna gano en la feria en el suelo. Elsa se sentó sobre sus talones para recogerlo. Lo acaricio por la cabeza y por alguna razón se le ocurrió presionarlo en la pancita.

 _"Hola, soy Olaf y adoro los cálidos abrazos."_

Elsa no pudo evitar soltar una frágil risa. Volvió a presionarlo.

 _"Te amo."_

La sonrisa de Elsa desaprecio. Un dolor intenso broto de su corazón. Las imágenes de la noche anterior empezaron a lastimarla, torturarla.

Arrojo el muñeco con furia contra la pared soltando un grito de desgarrador. En su mente se decía ¿Porque sucedió esto? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo había dejado que esto llegara tan lejos? Se reprochó a si misma por no haberse detenido cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta hizo que levantara la cabeza y afligiera un gemido. No esperaba a nadie en ese momento.

Un pensamiento esperanzador se cruzó por su cabeza ¿Podría ser?

Se levantó torpemente del suelo y corrió hacia la puerta. La abrió lo más rápido que pudo y su corazón se detuvo.

* * *

Anna le pidió a su padre que la esperara en la puerta que daba al jardín de la casa.

Ella no paraba de mirarse el espejo de su tocador que estaba delante suyo. Se veía muy bonita.

Llevaba bastante minutos encerrada en su cuarto preguntándose si debía continuar con esto. Tanto esfuerzo, trabajo y dinero se requirió para llevar a cabo esta boda donde se casaría con un hombre que ya había dejado en claro que no amaba. Lo correcto era que escuchar a su corazón de una vez por todas.

Anna dejo el ramo de flores que tenía en la mano hacia rato sobre la mesa del tocador y se quitó el velo. Cambio tan rápido como pudo el vestido por una remera verde, un short jean azul y se puso zapatillas. Corrió hacia la puerta con una velocidad que no sabía que tenía. Busco su auto y condujo hacia el edificio donde vivía Elsa. Justo la puerta se estaba abriendo porque una pareja de novios salía y ella aprovecho para pasar por delante de ellos antes de que la pudieran ver. Subió hasta el piso correcto y toco la puerta del departamento de Elsa.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Elsa totalmente sorprendida y confundida.

"Esto es una locura."

"Es una locura que estoy dispuesta a arriesgar" contesto Anna.

"¿Tienes idea de todo lo que está en juego?"

Sus padres, su futuro, todo echado por la borda por alguien que conoció en una noche .

"Lo sé, a menos que sea muy tarde y ya no sientas lo mismo."

"No, no lo es. Te amo."

"También te amo."

Anna se abalanzo hacia ella y la beso.

Claro, correcto era escuchar su corazón y el haber regresado con Elsa era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en su vida.

Pero nada de eso paso...

"Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia."

Hans movió el velo de Anna hacia atrás al mismo tiempo en que las personas se ponían de pie para aplaudirles y capturo sus labios. El beso era frió y Hans pudo sentir algo cálido y húmedo. El pelirrojo se retiró y se dio cuenta de que su ahora esposa estaba llorando.

"¿Anna, pero...que ocurre?" se preocupó.

Anna no supo nada más que hacer que tomarlo por la cintura y enterrar su rostro en su pecho. A pesar de no sentir lo mismo que Hans sentía por ella, él era su mejor amigo, lo necesitaba, y solo con él podía hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y ya no aguantaba más. No le importaba que las personas empezaran a mirar preocupados o a susurrar cosas acerca de que estaba haciendo el ridículo entre otras cosas. No le importaba lo que sus padres pensaran. Solo quería estar así.

"Shh...Tranquila, estoy aquí. Dime que pasa ¿Que tienes? ¿Qué quieres?"

 _A ella, la quiero a ella._

Pero sabía que aunque lo deseara con todo su alma jamás podría regresar con ella. Ahora no solo despertaría llorando porque del lado suyo estaba un hombre que no amaba, también lloraría porque había dejado atrás a su verdadero amor.

* * *

Elsa camino hacia atrás, sintiéndose débil, como si el aire no le llegara a los pulmones. Fue una tonta al pensar que la chica de la que se enamoró en una noche regresaría por ella.

Tadashí se atrevió a dar un paso a dentro de la casa, rascándose un costado de la cabeza, con timidez.

"Sé que soy la última persona que deseas ver pero...escúchame yo…"

El joven no pudo ni siquiera terminar la frase, porque Elsa se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo sintiéndose exhausta y llorando desgarradoramente. Esto lo destruyo.

Tadashi se agacho para poder abrazarla y Elsa le correspondió ocultando su cabeza en la hueco que formaban su cuello y su hombro.

 _Cuando vemos el amor de verdad pega tanto en nuestros corazones que jamás los dejamos._

Elsa se largó a llorar más fuerte al recordar la frase. Su corazón jamás dejaría ir a Anna y si estuvo mucho tiempo para encontrar algo que le ayudara a deshacer la imagen de Tadashi con su mejor amigas peor seria encontrar algo que la ayudara sacársela de la cabeza y lo que pasó la noche anterior.

"Por favor, no llores. ¿Qué necesitas?" pregunto para ver si podía tranquilizarla

 _A ella, la necesito a ella._

Pero Tadashi jamás podría dársela aunque se lo pidiera y sabía que no podía volver a tenerla cerca de ella. Si se veían, Anna ya sería una mujer casada porque había tomado esa decisión y Elsa no podía hacer nada contra eso.

 ** _Si, posiblemente Elsa utilice a Tadashi para tratar de olvidarse de Anna._**

 ** _Entenderé si quieren empezar a perseguirme con horquillas, guillotinas y estacas con fuego._**

 ** _No insistan, NO HARÉ CONTINUACIÓN._**

 ** _Si tienen algún pedido de One-Shot hagamelo saber. Solo tengan en cuenta estas cosas._**

 ** _Pareja: Obviamente Elsanna._**

 ** _Rated: K A T_**

 ** _Al Principio de la historia daré crédito a la persona que me dio la idea._**

 ** _Acepto: Mundo Frozen, AU y Mundo OUAT (Once Upon a Time). También acepto universo como el de Pokemon, Harry Potter, entre otros._**

 ** _Saludos y no olviden dejar su comentario así me ponen feliz...aunque teniendo en cuenta la situación de esta primera historia creo que no serán muy agradables. Pero bueno, serán bien venidos._**


	2. Un mal día

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Resumen: A veces solo necesitamos a una persona especial para superar un mal día._**

 ** _Me vi obligada a escribir algo lindo después de la historia anterior._**

 ** _Un mal día_**

Este era sin lugar a duda uno de los peores días de su vida. En la Universidad cursaba desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche. Pero lo que hizo peor fue una serie de cosas que le sucedieron en el día.

Primero, se despertó con dolor de cabeza y había llegado tarde a clases porque su despertador no sonó. Segundo, a su auto se le picho una rueda, otra razón por la que llego tarde. Tercero, su profesor los castigo a ella y a su compañero, Kristoff, porque un trabajo les salió mal y tenían que rehacerlo, a causa de esto tuvo una discusión con él. Cuarto, una mala nota en un examen y cuando llamo a sus padres para contárselo tuvo una discusión con los dos por eso y por el trabajo de antes. Quinto, el almuerzo estuvo horrible y lo dejo a la mitad. Sexto, su práctica de Hockey dio asco, tuvo errores de un principiante, la mayoría del equipo la miro con mala cara, incluyendo la entrenadora y en el partido amistoso con sus compañeras no pudo coordinar correctamente un solo movimiento. Séptimo, recibió la tan esperada llamada de su novia de todos los días y ella le contesto que no era un buen momento para hablar porque había tenido un mal día y no se encontraba de ánimos. Este último punto fue el que más le molesto de todos los anteriores.

Las dos se conocieron en el secundario, a medida que su amistad creció más y más sus sentimientos se transformó en algo más hasta que se enamoraron y se convirtieron en pareja. Su novia estaba en otra ciudad porque estudiaba en otra Universidad y solo se podían ver una vez cada dos meses y era por tres días, con suerte podían ser cinco. Acomodaron sus horarios para poder hablarse por teléfono una vez al día y también se hablaban por skype. Pero esa forma de comunicarse no era suficiente, las dos deseaban poder atravesar la pantalla de la computadora para poder aunque sea unir sus manos. Las dos extrañaban sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus besos, un momento acurrucadas en el sofá viendo alguna película en el televisor.

Anna llego a su departamento agotada, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. El mal día le había quitado el apetito y además lo que comió en el almuerzo aun le daban ganas de vomitar. Lo único que deseaba era dormir en su cómoda cama.

Dejo caer pesadamente la mochila, que con el cansancio parecía pesar cien quilos en su hombro, en el suelo. Se quitó su abrigo y lo dejo arriba del sofá. Arrastro sus pies hasta su habitación, donde busco ropa, y luego fue al cuarto de baño. La ducha fue refrescante y aliviadora, casi se queda dormida ahí pero lo evito cuando estuvo a punto de resbalarse.

Salió del cuarto de baño con una bata, peinándose su cabello rojizo y cuando levanto la cabeza se quedó helada como un tempano de hielo. Elsa estaba parada en medio de su habitación con una sonrisa encantadora y la mano en los bolsillos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto pasmada.

No le pregunto cómo entro porque ella le había dado una llave del departamento hacía tiempo por si llegaba un día y no estaba ahí para atenderla.

De inmediato quiso morderse la legua porque ese comentario sonó como si su presencia le molestara. Eso no evito que Elsa borrara la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro y se acercara a ella.

"Creí que no te vería en dos semanas" murmuro Anna mientras la mano que cepillaba su cabello caía lenta e inconscientemente hacia abajo.

Elsa coloco sus manos en ambos lados de su rostro.

"No pude esperar" las palabras fueron acompañadas por un dulce beso en los labios.

Anna se deja llevar por el contacto, olvidando todo lo que paso en el día, disfrutando del exquisito sabor que los labios de su novia le transmitían. Elsa la abrazo por la cintura y, sin romper el dulce beso, la lleva hasta la cama, solo para recostarse y permanecer cómodas. Anna le muerde suavemente el labio inferior y recibe un ligero jadeo que le decía que lo había hecho le gusto. Las dos abrieron los ojos para ver cómo era el juego de sus labios, sus miradas de amor hicieron más intenso el momento. Elsa detuvo el beso para tomar aire, manteniendo su frete unida a la de su novia.

"¿Cuándo te iras?" Anna no quería preguntarle eso, no quería saber cuándo se iría porque la quería cada minuto con ella sin pensar en lo demás.

"Mañana por la tarde"

Fue un golpe duro para Anna, debió imaginar que esto no sería tan perfecto como lo supuso. Elsa volvió a darle un beso más intenso. No había venido hasta aquí para que su novia se sintiera mal.

"Volveré en dos semanas" hablo Elsa entre besos.

Anna la aparto y sostuvo del rostro de la otra chica para conectar sus miradas.

"Aun no me has dicho porque la repentina visita" su pulgar se paseaba por un costado de su mejilla.

"Te escuchabas muy mal cuando te llame y no pude quedarme tranquila. Se lo que es tener un mal día. La idea de saber que estas mal me deja intranquila."

Anna la interrumpió antes volviendo a unir sus labios.

"Eres sin lugar a duda mi remedio para un mal día."

Elsa soltó una pequeña y delicada risa.

"Te amo, nunca lo olvides."

"También te amo."

 _ **Gracias a todos los que comentaron y a los que leen. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Deja tu** **Review**_


End file.
